


Needing/Getting

by spocksandsandals



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: (sorry), Alternate Universe - High School, Dennis's friends are assholes, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocksandsandals/pseuds/spocksandsandals
Summary: I've been waiting for months, waiting for years, waiting for you to change.Aw, but there ain't much that's dumber, there ain't much that's dumber than pinning your hopes on a change in another.And I, yeah I still need you, but what good's that gonna do?Needing is one thing, and getting, getting's another.Mac and Dennis lie to themselves in high school.





	Needing/Getting

**Author's Note:**

> yo! this short lil fic is based off the song needing/getting by ok go! i've always seen it as a macdennis song, so here is a little bittersweet high school macdennis to go along with one of the verses. might come back and do a part two. we'll see. hope u enjoy & as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

_I’ve been waiting for months, waiting for years, waiting for you to change._

“Bye, Dennis,” Mac says, with that look in his eyes. That look that only Dennis can be on the receiving end of.

Dennis’s friends laugh. Dennis shifts uncomfortably and scoffs as if he’d never met Mac before. “Bye, Ronnie.”

_But there ain’t much that’s dumber, there ain’t much that’s dumber than pinning your hopes on a change in another._

“See ya.” He’s trying his hardest to drag on this conversation. He never wants Dennis to leave him. But the bell rang too many minutes ago and he doesn’t want anyone to think he doesn’t want Dennis to leave him. So he gives a weak smile and turns around.

Mac hears Dennis laugh as he walks toward his car. “Fucking fag.”

_And I, yeah I still need you, but what good's that gonna do?_

Mac feels his heart drop into his stomach. There’s only a moment of sadness, of loneliness, of heartbreak, even, and then Mac is filled with rage. Dennis could laugh at him all he wanted, call him a fag all he wanted. But that wouldn’t change all the late nights they’d spent together, sitting on the floor in Dennis’s basement, sharing a joint and laughing with each other. Breathing the smoke into each other’s mouths. Getting a little too close for comfort. Feeling on top of the world. Feeling.....feeling something. Feeling something he hadn’t felt before. Feeling something God would never forgive him for, even after confession.

_Needing is one thing, and getting, getting’s another._

So he turns around again, chest puffed up with fake bravery, expecting to see Dennis and his friends laughing at him still. But they seem to have forgotten about him, walking to their cars and talking loudly about how Nikki Potnick showed up to school drunk. They call her a whore and Mac knows the laugh that comes out of Dennis is fake. Mac knows Dennis’s real laugh, he knows it in his soul. It gives him that feeling that makes him need Jesus.

Dennis opens the passenger side door. He tosses his backpack in the car and just before he gets in, he looks at Mac.

His eyes say, “I’m sorry.”

His middle finger says, “Fuck you.”

His smile says, “See you tonight.”


End file.
